Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and storage medium, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, method, and storage medium capable of generating a wide angle image.
Related Art
With regard to digital cameras, cell phones having an image capturing function, and the like, the angle of view for image capturing depends on the hardware specification of the device main body, such as the focal length of the lens, the size of the image sensor, and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-282100 discloses a technique such that a plurality of images are continuously captured while moving an image capturing apparatus in a predetermined direction and are combined to generate a wide angle image, in a case of capturing a wide angle image, such as a panoramic image that is beyond the hardware specification.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-282100 discloses a technique that detects a characteristic point of a captured image at each time of a plurality of times of image capture processing, horizontally combines image data of a plurality of captured images so that the characteristic points of two adjacent captured images match each other, and thereby generates image data of a panoramic image.